It Doesn't Define me
by Glaceon1362
Summary: In the wake of the 6 day war, a group of spirits are sent to kill the nations. Now not only must the countries stick together, but they have to find out who's responsible for the attack. And who exactly are the juniors...? Second episode in the DT series. Possible religious tension in later chapters. Also, some gore.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wasn't really happy with the ideas I had for the 2****nd**** episode of DT….so I deleted it.  
Instead of Franticshipping in Divergent, I'm doing this. It's Hetalia time.  
Why did I choose to change this? One, the previous idea was a mess, and two, I've become obsessed with Hetalia in less than 10 days. That's how addicting this show is. I showed my sister, she thinks it's stupid but she still enjoys it. This is set in 1967. Now, let's do this!**

Britain knew he was going to have a bad day.  
When the man first turned on the news, he had expected to hear about the Cold War, which reached its peak about 5 years ago during the Cuban Missile Crisis. The tensions were still pretty high, so there was bound to be something going on.

He didn't expect, though, for Israel to have already won the war it started _6 days ago_.  
It only took Israel 6 days to defeat the likes of Egypt and Jordan!?  
Immediately Britain sensed there was going to be a World Summit meeting. "Why must I do this!?" he groaned. "I already helped make Israel a country in the 40s. I don't want to have to help him out again!"

By him, Britain was referring to the black haired teen named Israel, who represented his country. Israel used to be called Zion, but now he's Israel. Israel's calm, usually easygoing and a nice person, but he is also very gullible and overreacted a lot.

As Britain was moping, his phone buzzed, indicating a text. "It's from America…." The brit sighed. Summit Meeting call, he knew it.  
Chuckling to himself, Britain headed out to meet his fellow countries.

* * *

When Britain finally made it to the meeting, it was a mad-house. But that was to be expected.

Ever since the end of WWII, the Axis usually kept quiet, while America and Russia would get into multiple fights. France, Germany, and China often got caught in the ruckus, while Japan and Italy tried to stay out of it. The other countries took sides as well (except Switzerland, but that was to be expected).  
Today though, the two world powers were silent.  
Israel and Jordan were the fighters.

Jordan was a spunky teenage girl with short brown hair partially tied up in a bun. Her aqua eyes were flashing in rage, her usually smooth traditional Muslim garb not on. Instead she wore a white blouse and a black skirt that ended at her shins. She snarled at Israel, revealing sharp canines, almost fangs. She was often highly aggressive, and disliked anyone who held different beliefs. Especially Israel.

Britain let out an aggravated sigh as he sat between his ex-brother America and his friend Antarctica. Said girl gave him a tired smile.  
Antarctica had blond hair pulled back in the blonde ponytail she always had. She wore a white cardigan and a grey business skirt. She had a snowflake clip in her hair, and she held a small handbag decorated with buttons representing each of the countries that had territory in her country.

Britain smiled back, before glaring at the two bickering countries.

"You really are weak, Jordan! Who loses a war in less than 6 days?" Israel taunted.  
Jordan hissed. "You had America on your side! It wasn't fair!"  
"Oh really? That's the best you've got? Well-"  
"ENOUGH!"

The Middle-Eastern countries froze to see Egypt glaring at them.  
"I'm sick of hearing you two continue to fight when we have more important things to do! The war is over, so shut up and let it go!" he screamed.

Israel and Jordan gawked at the African nation, and then sat down in their seats. "Thank you Egypt." Britain muttered. He spoke up, "Anyway, I believe we were called to discuss current issues. If anyone has an issue they'd like to talk about, please stand."

Antarctica stood. "Recently the ozone layer has been acting weird." She began. "The scientists noticed traces of an unknown element in the air. Though harmless to breathe in, the element is creating an energy build-up, and it's making the ozone layer act unpredictably." She turned to America. "Have you been up to anything nuclear-wise, other than the missiles?"

America shook his head. "But we've been noticing strange radio waves." The democratic-crazed nation stood up. He reached into his bag and pulled out a tape recorder. "When we speed up the pitch by 300% and play it backwards, it says this." He pressed the play button.

_"My Lady…I've been noticing more spiritual activity than usual, ever since the Six Day War began."_ The voice was definitely male, with an unrecognizable accent; it was too static-y._ "I think it has something to do….it involves your juniors."_

Everyone glanced at each other nervously.

_"I fear that tensions may continue to rise….and I fear for the countries' safety… what's about to happen, what you've described, it might do a number on them."_

America and Russia suddenly looked at each other apologetically.

_"But…I'll do it. I'll do whatever I need to do in order to bring them home. And…..I'll kill the others if I must…"  
_The tone cheered up. _"So you can always count on A to get the job done! Please, though, prepare yourself and the juniors. I may not be able to control what I'm about to do…"_ The recording ended.

An uneasy silence fell over the room. "Whoever that was…" Germany finally spoke. "They're most likely one of us."

As if the recording heard him, the device America held began to scream.

**_"Et ardebit usque ad inferni tergum contra te voco. Ne vestigium inimicum vita animae ferro confodere. Tu autem reverteris, diluculo, et derelinques animam meam uri. Nam te iam Dimentia servire, 'teneo te, verbum tuum!"_**

Jordan screamed, America dropped the recording, and the room glowed with fire as a large figure descended from the air outside.

**….damn. That was weird.  
I've never done anything like this…I'm going to try and keep A's identity a secret, but I'm going to fail XD  
As for the chant, that was Latin, here's the English:  
****_To the depths of hell and back, I summon thee to attack. Leave not a trace of thy enemy life, to stab their souls with a knife. At dawn you shall return, you leave my life to burn. For Dimentia you now serve, I hold you to your word!  
_****That was fun, now please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay….quick note: If the new updates are really slow, there's a reason:  
I'm making a game.  
RPG horror, like Ib or Mad Father. WELL….the plot is much more like Misao.  
I'm really excited, I hope you'll support it! Its name is ****_Clocke_****. Also…..  
I WENT TO MY FIRST ACTUAL CON  
Every year my library holds a Comic-con. I went last year, but it was too tiny to be a con. Now it's huuuuuge.  
I went as Ib, I got an honorable mention for my costume. Maybe next year I'll be Shayla!  
…the main character of ****_Clocke_****? She did the OC quiz btw, it's on my profile  
Last chapter focused around Britain, this one's….idk. OK let's goooooooo**

When the light finally died down, Italy screamed.

The hedge garden out back of the conference room was gone, replaced with a steel labyrinth. The twists and turns seemed endless, the walls higher than the building's roof. A small storm riveted above the maze, thunder booming in the distance. A faint golden glow was seen from the center.

"What…is that?" China gaped.  
"It…looks like a maze." Britain muttered. He felt an overwhelming sense of danger that sent chills down his spine. "But how did it get there?"

"I don't know, but…." America whispered. "I feel like it's sucking me in."  
Britain raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
"We should go check it out." America added.

As if the maze heard him, the wall that kept them from approaching the labyrinth vanished, allowing the countries to step outside.  
"Wait…"

Everyone turned to see Malaysia twiddling her fingers. "We shouldn't all go in at once."

Malaysia had dark brown, almost black hair that rolled down her back and sea-green eyes. She wore a bright red business jacket and a golden skirt. She kept a blue crescent hair clip in, and brown sandals.  
Malaysia was a quiet girl, very obedient. However, she had her bloody history and could protect herself very well.

She continued, "If something dangerous is in there, we shouldn't send more than 15 people in. We can't afford to lose anyone anymore."

Jordan blinked, and then nodded. "I agree. Some of us should stay behind to figure out what's going on."  
Jordan suddenly called out, "I say we send Israel in to die!"

Israel growled. "What!? I say we send in Jordan, so she can learn a lesson!"  
"WHY YOU-"

"STOP IT!"  
Everyone turned to see Germany fuming. "There vill be NO fighting right now! We have bigger issues to deal vith!"

He massaged his temples. "I suggest those who go in stick together. We have no idea vhat's in there, so we best not take any chances."

China nodded. "I agree. I say we send in the Axis and Allies, plus the two fighters…" He glared at Israel and Jordan.

"May I come with?" Antarctica asked. "Perhaps this journey might help decipher the whole ozone thing. They seem to be connected…" she trailed off. Malaysia piped in, "I want to help too!"

"Then it's decided." America concluded. "We should go now."

* * *

The 12 countries stood at the entrance. Inside, the maze seemed to be endless twists and turns of gray steel, completely plain.  
Italy whimpered a bit, but nonetheless held his ground (which shocked Germany).

"Ready?" Britain asked.  
Everyone nodded.

The all took a single step in.

Almost instantly, a wall shot up from the ground, blocking the exit, and a steel ceiling descended on top of the maze.

They were sealed in.

A deep laugh echoed throughout the labyrinth.  
"Welcome…." A voice purred. "To your hell."

A video screen popped up from seemingly nowhere. It showed a man, his face shadowed by a black cloak, calmly sitting at a wooden table. "Greetings, nations. I am Anih, but you know me as A."

"What do you want with us?" Britain yelled. "Who are the juniors you want?"

Anih chuckled. "The juniors are with you as we speak, but that is not of concern."  
Everyone glanced nervously at each other.  
"And what I want….is to play a little game you call _Hangman_."

He continued, "My name has one more letter to it. Guess the letter, and I reveal who I really am, who are the juniors, and who the Lady is."  
"Sounds pretty easy." America muttered.  
"But…."

Anih smirked wickedly. "That letter can be anywhere in my name. You must guess the letter and where it is in my name. Guess wrong, and…."  
He drew a line on his neck with his finger.

"I'll appear randomly along your journey, choosing someone to go randomly. And even if you didn't guess, that doesn't mean you'll be the consequence…."

"Now, let's begin!" He spread his arms wide.

"Russia…you go first."  
Russia stared emotionlessly at the screen, where Anih's eyes would be. "G, in the beginning. Ganih."

Anih froze. "Where the hell did that come from?"  
"You look like a Ganih."

Anih facepalmed. "No, Ivan, you're wrong."

Chills fell down America's spine. "How did you know his human name?"  
Anih smirked wickedly. "Remember? I'm one of you guys. I might even be standing next to you…"  
Instinctively America scooted away from the one closest to him, Japan.

The screen flickered away, leaving the group alone in the maze. _"I hope you enjoy your little visitors…._" Anih's voice rang coldly.

* * *

As the group slowly progressed through the maze, China noticed there was a pattern.

Sometimes the walls would be blank, others they would be covered in pictures and paintings. 5 out of 6 times the painting hallways would be the correct path. As they kept going, he noticed some of the pictures looked familiar. As he passed one painting, he recognized it.

_I have that painting at my house!_

"Guys….?" China gulped. "I don't like this one bit…"

One minute later, the group found themselves in a large room, covered in photos. The walls were painted red, with yellow stars in the corners. Chinese lanterns hung around the room, giving it a comforting glow.

The photos made China's heart drop.

They showed China, as a young kid, back when he and Malaysia were young. The two got along incredibly well back then, and China had vowed to protect her. He saw photos of him and his siblings, too, back when they were younger. There was even one with Japan.

A chill ran down his spine. What was going on?

A snarl interrupted his thoughts.

The group turned around, to see someone who China could've sworn was back outside.

"South Korea…" he breathed.

The Korean looked unharmed, but his eyes were completely black, not a single trace of life or color.

"You…." He whispered hoarsely. South Korea hissed, baring fangs and claws as he latched onto China.  
"CHINA!" Japan screamed.  
"I got him…just….go!" China gasped, wrestling the creature on top of him who was definitely_ not _South Korea.

The group took his advice and ran into the next corridor, but Japan hesitated. "China…"

"Just….GO!" China screamed, just as 'South Korea' pinned him down.  
Japan gave China a worried look, but left.

China then focused on the creature. "Let go you- ARGH!"  
He screamed in pain as the thing bit his neck harshly, making him scream in pain. 'South Korea' let go, standing up as China writhed on the floor, bleeding harshly out of the wound. It snarled, and then lowered its claws into China's head.

* * *

Japan couldn't help but shed a tear hearing his fellow Asian nation's dying scream.

"Maybe if the room has to do with you….you die." Antarctica sighed, holding a trembling Malaysia as she sobbed, and the rest lowered their heads in respect of their fallen comrade.

About 15 minutes of more searching later, a video screen popped up, revealing Anih calmly sipping some tea.

"Oh, I'm on." He chuckled.  
"YOU DID THAT! YOU KILLED CHINA!" Malaysia screamed, shocking everyone.  
Anih shrugged. "I told you, if you're wrong you lose someone." He spoke calmly. He turned to Russia. "I can tell you're guilty, it's not your fault he died." Anih sighed. "Just as the turns are randomized, so are the deaths. I admit, it makes me a bit sad." Anih smiled again. "But enough of that. Besides, once this is over…never mind. So…..France!"  
France jumped. "Oui?"  
His face fell. "Oh. Um….E, between the i and h?"

Anih grumbled. "Anieh, sounds like Annie. Trying to say I'm a girl?"  
France laughed. "No, but that works!"  
Anih groaned. "No France, that is incredibly wrong."

France sighed.

Anih's screen faded.

* * *

The group carried on, France lightly complaining about how "it was too sudden, I couldn't think". As they went deeper, Germany saw pictures of him and Prussia, even one with him and Germania, his grandfather.

He had a bad feeling about this.

When they entered a large room, Germany knew he was a goner.

The room was painted black, gold, and red, to match his flag. Baby pictures and even toy tanks and guns were scattered about. "This is my old bedroom…" He muttered.

Italy gasped. "Does that mean you're going to die!? No Germany no DON'T DIE!" the Italian screamed.  
"Shut up!" Germany hissed. "You might attract-"

Too late.

A growl was heard, and everyone froze. Italy clutched Germany's arm in fear.

A fierce hiss echoed the room, and an angry-looking Austria prowled out from the shadows.  
"Oh, it's just Mr. Austria!" Italy cheered. "Hi, Mr. WAUGH!"

The Italian barely managed to avoid Austria's sharp smack, causing him to fall to the floor. "Oopsie."Italy muttered.

Austria hissed again, slowly approaching Italy, shaking in anger.  
Italy finally caught on that he was about to die, and he screamed.

"I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Italy screamed, waving one of his white flags. Germany facepalmed, but drew out his gun and fired.

'Austria' jumped, before directing its black eyes towards Germany. It pounced.

"Everyone, go! Hurry!" Germany yelled, firing another shot as everyone filed out. The creature hissed in pain as the bullet grazed his arm, drawing blood.  
It then tackled Germany, baring its fangs and swiping its claws against Germany's forehead. 'Austria' then pushed Germany into the wall, causing the German to black out.

'Austria' descended upon Germany, and with an ear-splitting _crack_, Germany was gone.

**_DEAD: China, Germany._**

**…Meep.  
Did I just…write that? Holy shi-  
ANYWAY  
I forgot, introducing Malaysia! I made her on a whim the other day, now I love her. She's my baby :3  
You can go ahead and guess Anih's missing letter, but you only have a *does math*1 in 7893600 chance. Wow.  
To help, here are some clues:**

**1. It's not a repeat of any letter. That means no A, N, I, or H.  
2. The letter is a consonant.  
3. It's in the first half of the alphabet. That means anything after M isn't the letter.  
4. A is the first letter in Anih's true name.**

**That brings it down to 1 in 3024. Helpful, huh?  
Review please!**

**Malaysia, Antarctica, Jordan, Israel, Anih © me  
Everyone else © Hetalia person I don't remember the name of….that's not me**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaack! Sorry for the slight delay. I've been busy. Mainly I've been drawing….but I'll always write, don't worry.  
Also, ****Clocke**** is fully underway! I've gotten a good amount of support for it, and I'm really excited! A friend is making a RPG horror-shooter game, when it comes out I'll let you know. It sounds so awesome, I'm gonna be in it! In America. Shayla will be in Russia. (Also the character meme I did for Shayla was edited. Go check it out on my profile!)  
Next,  
I wanted to get this out quickly, because I'm going to Canada for a week, and there's no internet. Sorry~  
And lastly, I've been too obsessed with Hetalia. A little too much. I introduced my family, camp friends, and friend-who-I-use-it-to-torture-him. But he likes Romano. Basically I made it into a way to connect people. Pun intended. And I can play the end song on the flute.  
Okay let's go!**

When the group finally stopped running, Italy turned around to see Germany wasn't following. "Germany…." He whispered.  
France gently patted his brother's back. "It'll be okay." He said softly. Italy sighed numbly.

"Everyone…I suggest we break for a bit." Antarctica muttered. "We need to rest." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
Sitting in a small circle, the nations all rested their feet, preparing for more traumatizing events. Italy let a couple tears fall, but stayed silent for once. They were all mourning for Germany as well; they needed just as much comfort as him.

"So….any one of us could be next." Israel sighed. "We need to be really careful, and stick together at all times. That way it's less likely we'll be killed."  
England nodded. "Agreed. The only ones with a weapon are Russia and Japan. We should figure out a safe tactic."  
America huffed. "Tactics Shmactics. I say we worry about it later, I'm tired."  
England facepalmed. "America, this is serious! You could die if you don't listen!"  
America huffed. "I'm the hero, man! I'll live."

England sighed. "Fine, be that way…" he grumbled.  
Japan groaned. "I would agree with America-san. We'll need a lot of strength for tomorrow."  
"He has a point." France added softly.  
America grinned. "Then it's settled. Welp, good night!"

With that, he collapsed onto the floor and fell fast asleep.

Everyone facepalmed.

* * *

Jordan desperately tried to get comfortable in the night, but it was useless. No matter what, she couldn't sleep. Something was weighing her down; guilt, she realized.  
She slowly turned to the right to see young Israel, snoring lightly. _He's so cute when asleep…._ She mused, before realizing what she inwardly said. _WHAT!? _  
Deciding she needed to figure out what the hell was going on, she shook the Israeli's shoulder. "Israel, wake up!" she quietly hissed.  
The boy slowly shifted. "Ngh….what is it Jordan?" he groaned.  
The girl shifted uncomfortably. "I couldn't sleep…."  
Israel sighed. "And what would you want me to do about it? Tell you a story?"

Jordan huffed. "No. I just want to talk with someone."  
Israel blinked. "Why me? Don't you hate me?"  
Jordan huffed. "You were the only one who wouldn't get mad."

Israel facepalmed. "I just don't show it."

"Guys?"

The two turned to see Antarctica sleepily rubbing her eyes. "What're you doing up?"  
Jordan blinked. "Just talking."  
"Ah." The freezing nation quietly scooted over. "I thought you two hated each other…"  
"We do." Israel responded coldly, making Jordan cringe, slightly hurt. Antarctica sighed. "If you say so…"

She folded her arms. "So, any one of us could die next… Is that Anih one of us, or is he someone different altogether? And who are those juniors…" Antarctica's face grew troubled. "China and I were always close, you know."  
"Oh?" Israel raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah…we had a large fight before this, however….I never got to apologize…" she sighed, a few small tears streaking down her face.  
Israel blinked. "I'm sure he forgives you…" his thoughts strayed though. It seemed as though those words sparked a faint memory that was trapped in the back of his mind…

_"What is _UP_ with you anyway!?"  
Sapphire rubbed her forehead angrily, glaring at her male counterpart, Ruby. "You're so foppish! I mean you're the definition of girly! Are you absolutely positive you're a man!?"_

_Ruby scowled. "How DARE you! At least I'm more civilized than a certain someone! At least people AREN'T AFRAID OF ME!"_

_Sapphire's face grew bright red. "Just because people fear me doesn't mean they hate me! I mean, look at you! There's far more to hate about you than me! You're a fashion obsessed, self-centered NITWIT who can barely survive by yourself! You need our seniors or you'll be a nobody! If it wasn't for me or Wallace or Juan or anyone, you'd just be a lazy nobody who was hated by everyone! So I suggest you SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

_Ruby froze. His face turned pale white, his namesake eyes filling up with tears. "And here you think I should love you." He managed to say, before activating his running shoes and running away from the scene.  
Sapphire blinked. "Wait, Ruby, I-"_

_"I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_"RUBY!" Sapphire screamed. 'Dammit….why'd I have to go say that…I need to apologize as soon as possible…!_

**_(But she never got the chance to…)_**

"-rael! You still with us!?"

Israel snapped out of his trance, looking to see Jordan fidgeting. "You zoned out." She casually explained.  
"Ah."

_Who were those people? Was that just a day, er…night, actually, dream?_

* * *

In the morning, the group decided it was best to move on.

While Italy was still mourning, he gathered enough willpower to keep moving. He claimed it was because that was what Germany would've wanted him to do.  
As the group continued on, England began to notice America's….jumpiness.

Occasionally Anih would scare them. Though they hadn't seen him since Germany's death, he still found ways to mess with their minds. Whoever the guy was, he was GOOD.  
Also, it seemed Anih had an assistant. Occasionally they'd find small notes marked with the letter _S_. Sometimes they'd just be random notes with simple messages, like _Don't forget your time is not endless_, or other times they'd be hidden deep in meaning and slightly terrifying, such as _Don't forget who is family. You may not see them again._  
Not only that, but scatters of their childhoods were thrown casually throughout all the twists and turns.  
Occasionally, Malaysia would find a book her older sister, Portugal, used to read to her; Italy found his old maid outfit; Japan saw the katana he used to stab China when he rebelled (England noted that Japan had shed a few tears, no matter how hard he tried to mask his emotions).

But during the break that Russia requested they take, England found something he never thought he'd see again.

America's old toy soldiers.

America blushed a bright red, blurting "Did Anih rob my attic!? Asshole!" England chuckled, before realizing what the American had said.

"You kept them?"

America flinched. "Yeah. I tried to get rid of them once, but I just couldn't…the memories were too hard to let go of."  
England almost sobbed right then and there. "…Do you treasure the time we shared before, y'know, the Revolution…"  
America flinched. "Britain…When I rebelled," he drew the older nation into a hug. "It wasn't because I wanted to be free of your rule, because I hated you. I wanted to be seen as your equal, as someone who I could still look up to, while at the same time have you look up to me." He sighed. "I never hated you for a second…when you almost shot me though…."  
England trembled.  
"I could never harm you…nor let you suffer on your own. I…I wish we were still brothers, that what happened, well, it could've been avoided, huh?" he sighed. "Every July 4th until about 20 years ago, I'd always go out and drink my misery away. I hated that day because it was the day that symbolized how I failed as your big brother."

America frowned. "20 years ago…when Churchill announced our 'special relationship'."  
Britain blushed. "Do you think, maybe…we could be brothers again?" America quietly asked.

England froze.

Ever since the Revolutionary War, all he'd ever wanted was for America to forgive him and take him back as a brother. He thought that it'd never happen, that the idea was only for dreams. But here was America, asking to grant his wishes. Was he dreaming? Was this Anih's doing?  
Despite it being too good to be true, England found himself saying one word:

"Absolutely."

America grinned his usual sunny grin, and the Brit knew it was no dream.

The happiness didn't last too long.

A large screen flickered to life.

"Aww, how sweet."

* * *

Everyone turned to the screen to see…not Anih.  
Instead there was a young lady, about 20-ish. She had platinum blond hair tied back in a straight ponytail, long bangs covering her eyes. Due to the darkness of the room she was in, her face could barely be outlined, therefore making it impossible to recognize her.

"W-who the hell are you!?" Jordan stammered.  
The woman smiled. "You've seen my noted, correct? My nickname is Sura, but I won't give away my full name! You already have one hangman going on." She chuckled. "I am Anih's assistant."

"And where is Anih?" England asked, unimpressed.

"Getting coffee."

"Ah."

"Now, I can easily take your guesses for him, and yes, I am very skilled in illusionary magic, like him. Be careful of my temper." She smirked. "Italy, it would now be your turn to guess."

Italy froze. "U-uh…." He began sweating nervously. 'If I screw up, someone's going to end up like Germany! I can't let that happen!'  
"u-um….can we get a hint?"

"Can you get pasta at Austria's house? No, you can't get a hint."  
Italy fidgeted. "Erm….."  
"HURRY UP!" Sura bellowed.  
"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE HIS NAME IS ANJIH! HE SOUNDS ASIAN I DON'T KNOW PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" the Italian panicked.  
Sura blinked. "Well then…I will give you that you're on to something, but no, that is not his name. Sorry~" she chimed, before the screen vanished.

As the group trudged on, Italy was visibly shaking, and nearly collapsed once or twice. So when Malaysia suggested they stop, no one complained. Sura had scared the hell out of Italy.

Big mistake.

As soon as they sat down, a low growling sound echoed through the labyrinth. Almost instantly, everyone was looking around nervously, while Japan scooted closer to his traumatized ally.  
The growls grew louder, until they were nearly deafening.  
The source then appeared.

It was China.

He was wearing a dark crimson long sleeved shirt that had black embroidering on the sleeves and neck, as well as dark pants. His hair was much shorter, the length of England's, covered with a grey cap. His skin was a ghostly pale, his eyes a soulless black. They swirled with hunger and anger, longing for blood. And judging by his facial expression, blood was what he was going to get.  
"B-but…China!?" England gasped in shock. The figure said nothing to him, but instead pulled out a delicately carved knife, the length of his arm, and began attacking Japan.

Japan yelled in surprise, dodging the older nation's swipes with nimble movement he acquired from being a ninja. China seemed to realize his target's movement, so he lost interest and moved onto the closest one.  
Italy.  
Italy screamed and ducked out of China's range, before Japan yelled, "No one tries to hurt my friends!" and charged at the nation.  
China turned around, seeing Japan pulling out his katana, and with amazing speed, blocked the incoming attack with his knife.  
Japan grit his teeth, moving his katana against the older man's weapon, trying to gain the upper hand. But it was no use. China disarmed the Japanese nation and pulled his knife up to Japan's throat.  
"I'm glad you know how it feels now, being attacked by the person you'd least expect to hurt you." China hissed.

He pulled his knife from his neck, but stabbed him in the heart.  
"JAPAN!" America screamed, but it was no use. Japan coughed a large amount of blood, before going limp on the blade. China removed it from the younger one, who collapsed lifeless onto the floor. He pointed the blade at Italy. "This was all your doing…" he muttered. "Germany and Japan both gave their lives for you, stupid boy. Don't let them down." With that, China disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the them alone with Japan's corpse.  
"He's right…" Italy breathed.

"No, Italy…" Antarctica cooed, reaching out. "It was Anih and Sura. They caused that illusion."  
"But what if they didn't!" Italy yelled. "It's still my fault…." He slowly backed away, tears in his eyes. Italy clutched his head, feeling nauseous. "No…."  
"Italy…" France called. But the young man didn't listen.  
"No…..NO….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screeched, an explosion of black light engulfing the Italian.

"ITALY!"

The light died down, and Italy was gone. "Italy!" Malaysia called. No response. "Italy?"  
A dark chuckle was heard from the hallway.

Carefully following it, the others, saw multiple drops of blood. "Italy…?"  
Italy sat in a small room.

His skin was much tanner, his hair more like Romano's. His outfit went from blue to brown, a dark hat sat on his head. He clutched a butcher knife, covered in blood. His eyes were no longer brown, but a pinkish-violet.

"Italy…?"

Italy chuckled darkly. "What?"  
He smirked. "Oh, this? It feels nice huh? To be free, able to do whatever I want…kill whomever I want…" his smile grew satanic.

"My innocence doesn't define me anymore."

**_DEAD: China (?), Germany, Japan._**

**Hoooooooooly shit guys  
Hooooooooly shit.**

**That…was…SO MUCH FUN!  
Sorry for not updating in a while, hope this makes up for it!  
By the way, yes, Italy is now schizophrenic. Be careful….  
Yea, so For the longest time I didn't have writing feels, but now, I'M ALL SET TO GO  
Maybe I'll write another chapter tomorrow, who knows!  
Review please, and thanks for reading.**

**Malaysia, Portugal(oh yeah she's new), Anih, Sura © Me  
Israel(Ruby), Jordan(Sapphire), Antarcitca(Yellow) © Nintendo  
everyone else © Hidekaz Himaruya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so  
school starts in two days  
And I got no feels  
But I need to write this because soon I won't be able to  
so let's do this anyway**

**Okay okay in all seriousness: yes, school is about to start for me. But it's like two days and then four day weekend. Seriously. WTF. So I'm going to try and finish this ASAP so I can do parts 3&4 together, because they need to be written that way. Not only that, but in 2 weeks…I will be back on dA. For reals. Reals reals. To commemorate that, I'll be rewriting some of my old crappy stuff. :D  
Also I noticed I kiiiiiinda screwed up XD turns out labyrinths and mazes are different. Mazes have dead ends, labyrinths don't. To clarify, this is a ****maze****. Dead ends, people.  
Clocke news: so far I have 3 designs done: Shayla, Violet, and Clocke.  
Now all that aside, let's go!**

An eerie silence seemed to ring at the Italian's words. The simple idea that Italy was about to kill them was ridiculous enough, but the whole outfit change and creepy smile made it seem even weirder. First China and now Italy? Would Germany and Japan come back the same way?  
"Wait a second…." Jordan breathed.

If China had come back looking for blood….

And the Italian in front of them wanted the same….

Was Italy dead?

Jordan's question was answered though, when Italy paled, his eyes back to his usual hazel, and fell to the ground.  
"Guys…? Why am I dressed like this? And why are you looking at me like that?" Italy timidly questioned.  
Antarctica's face grew grim. "Schizophrenia…." Italy blinked. "Ve?"  
The continent sighed. "You have a split personality….a second one, I should say."  
_His 2P….._

Italy let out a tiny cry. "I'm scared! Does that mean I have a problem? Am I going to be shipped to a mental hospital? Am I gonna die? What's happening, I NEED GERMANYYY!" the tiny man broke off into frantic sobs, and Malaysia tried to comfort him.  
"You'll be okay, Italy, you'll be just fine. Now let's get out of here and forget this ever happen-"

**_BANG_**

What sounded like a gunshot echoed throughout the maze, and a smoking bullet hole appeared just inches from America's head. "Dude! What the hell…." He trailed off upon seeing the face.

A young stood about 30 feet away, a small pistol clutched in his hands. He had long blonde hair, pulled up behind his head. He wore a light green long sleeved shirt that was obviously too big on him, as the sleeves were covering his hands. He wore dark navy pants that covered his shoes, and kept his bangs pinned back with an emerald-like barrette. His bright green eyes were alight with fear, his arms shaking. "Um…kid? You okay?"  
The boy glared at America. "O-of course I'm fine! Why shouldn't I be?"  
England sighed. "What he meant was, 'what are you doing here?' Are you a nation?"  
"A what!?"  
"I'll take that as a no. What's your name?"

The kid froze, staring at the ground. "Rald." He muttered. "Short for Ronald." Rald rocked on the balls of his feet nervously. "Shouldn't be talkin'." He muttered to himself. "Those guys'll chase after me."  
Malaysia frowned. "You mean Anih and Sura?" Rald nodded. "They keep sayin' I need to remember. But I don't wanna. I hate the past."  
Antarctica raised an eyebrow. "Okay then….why don't you join us?" Everyone gasped.  
"BUT WHAT IF HE'S ONE OF THEM!?" Israel cried.  
Antarctica glared. "He's telling the truth." She responded flatly. Rald nodded again in agreement.

* * *

The group then continued on, and to keep calm the countries explained to Rald what they meant by being a nation.  
"So you guys are like the embodiments of nations?"  
"Yes, that's right."  
"So you're immortal, huh?"  
Italy froze. That's right, they were. So how could Anih and Sura kill them anyway?

"Oh god." He gasped. France turned. "Something wrong?"  
Italy blinked. "We can't die…so how did Germany and Japan and China die? Did they even die? We saw China but he could've been an illusion. Are the others okay?"

"Ah, so clever…"

Everyone whirled around to see both Anih and Sura on the usual screen. Anih had a mug of coffee in hand that read "World's Greatest Magician" (To which England mentally complained that magic was real and that HE was better). "Glad to see you've found your way, Rald. And now, dear Jordan, you're up~"

Rald blinked. "What?" but he was ignored as Jordan glared at the screen and answered calmly.  
"I always follow my instincts, and they say the letter is at the end of your name. I'm saying L, seeing as the 'h' is silent. Anihl."  
Anih couldn't help but laugh, and Sura joined. "Your instincts are correct, but the letter isn't. I like your way of thinking!"  
Sura calmly added. "It's time we shake things up." And the video went black.

_bang bang bang_

Soft footsteps echoed around them, sounding as if people were coming, maybe one or two.

_Bang bang bang_

They grew closer, and the fear everyone felt grew. Italy attempted to run, but was suddenly knocked down by an invisible force. "What-"

_Bang Bang Bang_

The group huddled in, ready to fight whatever came their way.

_BANG BANG BANG _

They were close.

**_BOOM!_**

The being arrived.

Germany.

He looked almost the exact same as when he was before, but he harbored a large gash across his cheek, probably from when he was attacked. He clutched a pistol tight in his hand, and his eyes were onyx black; emotionless.  
"Germany?" Italy ventured weakly.  
Germany said nothing.

"Germany! I was so worri-"  
He was cut off when a bullet grazed his arm.  
Italy cried out in pain, clutching the arm close to his chest. "G-Germ…any?"

He lunged.

Italy screeched, running away quickly, only to smack into a wall.  
"Everyone, go go go!" England called, directing everyone out of the room quickly, but before Italy, Israel, Rald, and Jordan could escape, the wall closed on them, locking the four in with the deadly German. "HEY! LET US OUT!" Jordan screamed, but it was no use. The others had no choice but to keep going.  
Meanwhile, Germany had closed in on Italy, who fell to his knees. He looking up, cheeks stained with tears. "P-please….."  
Germany said nothing. He directed his gun at the Italian's head and fired.  
Italy fell, motionless.

The German turned to the Middle Eastern countries and child, before leaving through the now open exit.  
"Well, we're separated from the group now. Great." Israel groaned. Rald trembled slightly, not looking at Italy. "Let's go find them." He offered.

* * *

Easier said than done.

The trio encountered over 18 dead ends in less than an hour, at which Israel finally suggested they stop to rest.  
"Now you suggest this." Jordan sighed, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
Rald pulled a small lighter out of his pocket, lighting one of the many paintings on the wall. Jordan grinned, proclaiming "I like this kid."

As the huddled around, the nations kept Rald entertained with stories from their history. Rald yawned.

"Do you guys really hate each other? Because it doesn't seem like it…" Rald quizzically asked, his face light with childish innocence.  
Israel frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Rald huffed. "You guys claim to hate each other, but judging by your stories, you used to get along. Then this stupid war came around. Jordan, you sound like you just hate his religion."

Jordan scowled. "Oh, I do," (to which Israel growled) "But the war is mainly about land, kid. He took a lot of it."  
"Did not!"  
"Hush!" Rald scolded, and Jordan felt ridiculous. "It's over anyway, so apologize!"  
Israel blinked. "Why do _I_ have to apologize if she started it!?"  
"Because you rudely took a hell lot of land in like 5 days."

Israel growled. "Fine. I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that."  
Jordan grunted. "Sorry I got mad because you became a country."  
"See? Was that so hard?"  
"Yes." The answer was simultaneous.  
"….you guys act more childish than me."

* * *

By the time everyone realized Israel, Jordan, and Rald were gone, it was too late. They had moved too far into the maze. "Son of a bitch…" Arthur muttered.  
"We should keep going. We might run into them eventually." Antarctica advised. "I agree." Russia piped up.  
At this, the six moved on, slightly worried for their friends' sakes.

"Race ya!" America called, breaking into a sprint. "GET BACK HERE YOU WANKER!" England screeched, chasing after his brother.  
America laughed, only to crash into a screen. "OW! Mother fu-"

"Really?"  
America blinked, noticing Sura staring at him through the screen. England rounded the corner. "What the bloody-oh."  
Sura sighed. "Go, America."  
America rubbed his chin. "Well, we already said the letter was at the end so…let's say Anihd."  
England slapped his forehead. "…..why…?"  
"That is…actually quite close. But you're wrong, sorry." Sura muttered. The screen faded.

"Hey! What was that!?" France groaned, Russia, Malaysia, and Antarctica trailing behind. "America just went. It seems like the letter is somewhere around 'd'." England replied. "Huh." Antarctica muttered.

An awkward silence hung for a brief minute.

It was shattered by a familiar battle cry.

"SPAIN!?"

Sure enough, Spain was gripping his sword tightly. His eyes were glazed over (but not black) and his hair messed up. Malaysia vaguely remembered that when she was staying with her sister Portugal, Spain would often visit. While he and Portugal hated each other, he was Malaysia's father figure.

Speaking of that, he charged at her, and impaled Malaysia before anyone could react.

Malaysia gasped, weakly gazing up at the Spaniard. "Why…" she groaned, and fell to the ground.  
America ran at Spain, knocking the man over. "What the actual fuck, man!" he yelled, but Spain got up and left as quickly as he came.

In fact, Antarctica couldn't comprehend what was going on until Malaysia had been stabbed.

"What the hell…."

**_DEAD: China, Germany, Japan, Italy, Malaysia_**

**Yea I know weird spot to end but now I'm all upset.  
We might have to give my cat away, so now I'm all depressed and crying and shit.  
But enough of that  
sorry, I'm just really low on feels, I lost them all around when Malaysia died, if her super-quick death isn't a dead giveaway. D:  
Also yep Emerald's here. YAAAAAAAY  
and there shall now be a running joke about Anih and his coffee.  
Please review, it'll make me feel better**

**Malaysia, Portugal, Anih, Sura © me  
Antarctica(Yellow), Israel(Ruby), Jordan(Sapphire), Rald(…Emerald) © Nintendo  
Everyone else © Hidekaz Himaruya**


End file.
